


Childhood spirit

by Kam16



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kam16/pseuds/Kam16
Summary: After hunting a demon who was trying to play with time, Wynonna and the rest of the team have to found a way to send back in their time an 8 years old Waverly and two 14 years old Wynonna and Nicole.I really suck at summary. I hope you will like it anyway.(PS: This the first fanfic I post, specially in English. So sorry in advance for the possible spelling mistakes)
Relationships: Jeremy Chetri & Waverly Earp, Jeremy Chetri/Robin, Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

«What are you waiting Earp? An invitation? Shoot that thing before he end the spell!» yelled Nicole.

«No wait not yet. If you kill him now it could destroyed half of the town.» explain Waverly.

They had follow this demon after a series of killed. He had left four body behind him and each miss a part. One missed a hand, an other their teeth, he took hair to the third and drained all the blood from the body of the last. They quickly realized that it was ingredients for a possible spell but didn't found out what kind of spell yet. 

«I don't think I will miss half of the asseholes in this town.» Replied Wynonna.

«That could also kill us.» Remind Waverly.

«What are we supposed to do then?» ask Nicole. «We can't wait for him to end the spell.»

«If only we knew what he is invoquing.» said Doc.

Waverly didn't replied immediately. She caught a word the demon said over all the noise and try to listen the rest. Tempus. Suddenly it hit her. «He's trying to go back in time.»

«What do you mean go back in time?» ask Wynonna.

«Exactly that.»

«But what for?» ask Doc.

«I don't know but we have to stop him before he success.»

«How do we do that?» replied Nicole.

«For what I remember of my reading about time travels spell, a portal will appear for a few seconde only. Wynonna will have to shoot him before he pass the portal.»

«And if she miss?»

«Nice to see that you trust me ginger spice.» replied Wynonna.

«What it's a valid question.» defend Nicole.

«Let wish she doesn't miss.» said Waverly.

«When did I miss a shot?» ask Wynonna defensively.

«Last month when we had to hunt the chupacabra.» say Nicole. «I almost lost an arm because of you.»

«Almost being the key word here.»

«Can you stop arguing and stay focus, both of you?» huffed Waverly. Both women stay silent and focus their attention back to the demon face to them. «Nicole and Doc, you will shot him too, maybe it will slow him down a little. We don't know how fast he can be it's better to be prepare.» command Waverly.

They all nodded their agreement and waited for the demon to end his spell. Not long after a green portal appear in front of them. The seconde it was their. Three fire shot was heard. The demon collapse in the floor but wasn't dead yet. He tried to crawl to the portal. Wynonna came close to him and rolled him in his back with a kick in his side. Then she point Peacemaker to his head. The barrel started to glow red. «Make your peace.» With that Wynonna shot one last time just between his eyes.

When she turn around to face the rest of the team with a wide grin on her face, the floor started to tremble. A bright light came from the portail blinding them for a moment. They had to turn their head away from the source. But as soon at it happened, it stopped . They blinked to readjusted to the darkness of the place. The portail had disappeared and the only light came from a candle that the demon had use for his spell.

«Well we can say that it's an other success for team Earp.» grined Wynonna.

«We're so not calling ourself team Earp. Stop dreaming.» replied Nicole.

«I'm the Earp heir who send demon back to hell, it's my family that is cursed and we are two Earp in this team majority win. Right Waves?» She turn to her sister who was frozed in place looking in the distance. She immediately came to her side. « Waves are you okay?»

«I think you should look behind you Earp.» Wynonna looked at Nicole confuse before turning around to see what her and her sister were looking at. Just in front of her was three kid. One was a pretty tall teenage girl with red hair, the other girl looked to have the same age, but shorter with wavy dark brown hair, and gripping her leg like her life depend on it was a younger girl with lighter brown hair and hazel eyes.

«Where the fuck are we?» ask the brown hair teenager. «and who the hell are you?»

Wynonna was speechless. She couldn't believe what was playing before her. She quickly shock her head before answering. «Well kid I think we are you, but older.»


	2. Chapter 2

«What do you mean you are us but older?» ask the teenage brunette.

«Exactly that.» Replied Waverly. «I'm Waverly but as an adult, this is you, Wynonna, as an adult, and the redhead over their is Nicole as an adult.»

The young Wynonna look at the too redhead for a moment. «I can make sense that the two of them are me and my sister, well make sense is a big word and I'm not totally convinced but who the hell are you? I don't know any Nicole in this hole town.»

«Not yet. But you will.» replied the adult redhead.

«Nonna where are we?» the youngest girl ask her sister.

«I have no idea baby girl but I will found out.»

«Well technically you're still in purgatory but like 10 years later.» said the older Wynonna.

«That's impossible.»

«Like demon from hell or the Earp's curse. But here we are with daddy dead and Willa took by revenant after they attaqued the homestead.» she looked at her right in the eyes.

«That doesn't prove anything, everyone in this town know what happened.»

«But they don't know that they were seven of them. They don't know about all the things that happened in the institution, and they don't know that you drink as much as you can every night because it's the only way you have to fell asleep without any nightmare.»

«How?»

«Because everything daddy told us and everything you saw that night is true.»

«Hold on a minutes.» the young redhead speak. «What are you talking about? If, like you said, and I'm not telling that I believe you, that demon and that shit exist and that the two of you» she pointed the young Earp. «came from here but from ten years ago what the hell am I doing here? I came in Purgatory once in my life. And how can I be sure that you're telling the truth?»

«You're like what? 14?» ask the sheriff. She continued after the young Nicole answered with a nod. «I remember that at your age I had a uge crush on Stephanie Harper, one of the cheerleaders.»

«So you always had a thing for cheerleaders.» smirked Waverly. Nicole only grin and wink at her.

«Pardon me to interrupt ladies but we should probably have this discussion somewhere else. I think this young lady would feel better somewhere whose not a dark cave with a dead demon in the corner.» Remarqued Doc with kind eyes toward the young Waverly who didn't loosed her grip on her sister since they were here.

«You're right we should go to the station. Jeremy will want to know what happened.» said Waverly.

«What do we do with the asshole body over there?» asked Wynonna.

«I will take care of it.» assured Doc.

«OK, mini Waves, mini me and red junior, let's go.»

«We're not going anywhere with you.» said the young Wynonna.

«We're going to the police station so even if you don't come with us you will probably end up there with handcuffs.» said Nicole.

«That was rude Haught.» Faked offense Wynonna.

«I know you Earp, you always end up at the station even now.»

«Listen guys, I know it's scary and that you don't understand what is happening but to be honest we don't either and we just want to help you.» said Waverly to the three kids in front of her. Her younger self smile a little and nodded before loosing her grip on her sister leg only to grip her hand instead. Waverly smiled and lead the way out of the building. Once in the side walk all jump when they heard a squeal.

«Are we gonna go to the station in a squad car?» asked the young Nicole with excitement.

«Of course» answered the sheriff. «Do you want to ride in the front?»

«Can I?»

«Go ahead.»

With an other exciting squeal, the teenage girl all but run to the car.

«I won't ride in that thing.» said the other teenager.

«I figured. You and waves come with me in my truck.» said Wynonna.

«Is that Gus truck?» ask the young Waverly.

«Now it's mine.» With that said she hoped in the driver's seat and the two kids hoped in the passenger seat. Then she hit the road.

«How do we always found ourself in that kind of situations?» asked Waverly once she was alone with Nicole.

«The real question is how are we gonna deal with two Wynonna? It's already hard enough to deal with one, but two? We're so screwed.»

That won a laugh and a playful slap on her chest from Waverly. «Stop acting like she's not your best friend.»

«I would never admit anything like that, certainly not in front of her.»

Before Waverly could say anything else, the light and sound of the squad car went off, scaring the both of them. It was quickly turned off and followed by an apology from the young redhead. «You should go before she decides to drive to the station herself.»

«I forget how excited I get just by seeing a squad car.» Nicole looked to the car with a nostalgic smile.

«Dont make her wait to long then. See you at the station.»

«See you later Waves.» she quickly kiss her before walking to the car. She waited inside until she saw the red jeep pass in front of her before started the car.

«Is that your girlfriend?» the teenager ask after a moment.

«Waverly? She is my fiancé.» the sheriff couldn't help the pride smile on her lips.

«Really?»

«Yep.»

«So if we follow your logic that your the older version of me, all the life I dreamed about with Stephanie...»

«Yeah sorry girl but that will never work. She is as straight as they come. But Natalie in the other hand...»

«Natalie? Wait, the cute nerd in my biologie class?»

«Yep this one. I think that we have a thing for nerd.»

«And cheerleaders.»

«True. Waverly is the perfect combination of the two.»

«You're fiancé is a cheerleader?»

«She was head cheerleader in high school and was graduated valovictorian. She speak 4 dead languages and as a degree in history.»

«Damn.»

Nicole chuckled «I wouldn't have said it better.»

«And you're a cop?»

«I am the sheriff of this town.»

«So cool. I want to be a cop too.»

«I know and you will. I am the prove of it.»

«Oh yeah I forget you're supposed to be me.»

«I am you, but older.»

«That rest to prove.»

«That easy. Ask me question you're the only one to know the answer to.»

«I don't know what to ask.»

«Well think about it but that all we said is true. It was hard to believe it at first but it made sense with time.»

«How demons and time traveling could ever make sense?»

«In a town name Purgatory it's the most logical and obvious thing in the world.»

The rest of the ride was in silence. They arrived to the station a few minutes later where the four Earp were waiting for them. They didn't get out of the car immediately, the sheriff narrowed her eyes at the two Wynonna who were smirking.

«That's not good.» muttered Nicole.

«What's not good?» asked the teenager next to her.

«I know that look too well.» She nodded in Wynonna's direction. «When one Wynonna has that look it's never good but two Wynonna with that look? It's going to be a long day.»

«It's already 4pm.» remarqued the young girl.

«And after 10 minutes you will think it's had been an hour.»

«Yo Haught messes your coming.» yelled the young Wynonna when they open the doors of the car.

Nicole open her mouth to replied but was cut off by a look from Waverly before she said anything. «Don't even think about it.» She said.

«I didn't say anything.» defend the sheriff playing innocent.

«Don't play innocent Nicole Haught, I know you and I know what you were gonna say.»

«I was only going to state the trust babe.» the sheriff smirked and winked at her fiancé.

«Wait a minute.» Both Wynonnas looked between the sheriff and the blushing Waverly. The brunette teenager started to fake gaging while the adult was scrunching her noz in disgust. «Ew Haught that my baby sister.»

«You started Earp.» replied the sheriff proud.

«Anyway. Jeremy is waiting for us.» said Waverly.

They made their way into the police station and head toward the BBD's office.

«Oh my God that's so weird.» exclaimed Jeremy when he saw the three kid. «Baby Waverly is so cute. »

«Jeremy focus.» said Nicole.

«Right sorry.» He started taped on his computer while he explain what he found. «So now that we know what he wanted to do with the body part he stole, I started searching time travels spells that need those ingredients and I found it. He didn't try to go back in time but bring the past her in the present, that's why the three of them are here.» he nodded his head toward the three kids.

«Okay but why?» asked Wynonna.

«Probably to kill you. If he killed the young version of you, he and all the others demons we stopped would be free to do whatever they want without us being in the way.»

«I kinda understand why they want to kill Wynonna, no offense dude, but why Waverly or me? I wasn't even in Purgatory before 3 years ago.» Said Nicole.

«If I'm dead, Wynonna has absolutely no reason to come back here.» answered Waverly.

«And even without the sisters you would have come here and eventually found out what's going on and tried to stop them too.» added Jeremy.

«You may not be the Earp heir or an angel but you can be a real pain in the ass too when you have something in mind Haught.» agreed Wynonna.

«So how do we send them back home?» asked Waverly.

Jeremy sigh «I don't know yet. I didn't found a revers spell.»

«What does that mean?» asked the young redhead.

«That's mean your staying with us until we found a way to send you back to your time.» said Waverly.


	3. Chapter 3

The truck stopped in front of the homestead but no one moved. For the two young Earp sisters it was the first time that they came back here since the night of the attack. It was still fresh in their mind and they needed a moment to collect their thoughts before hoping out of the truck and enter the house.

Wynonna took a deep breath before hoping out and walking toward the front porch. She stood still in front of the door. She could hear the scream of the people she loved, the sound of the window breaking and the fire shot from peacemaker. She closed her eye a moment before she opened them again and entered the house.

When she looked around inside, everything looked the same and was different at once. The same wooden floor under her feet, the same old paint on the walls and, when she walked further into the house, she could see on the frame of the living room entre the marke that show Willa's and hers height. But the rest was different. There was a couch in the middle of the room, close to the fireplace, with way to much pillows to her liking. She immediately thought that it was probably Waverly's idea and a small smile appeared at the thought. Pictures were decorating the walls showing smilling people. She recognized a few of them. She stopped in front of a picture of Waverly and Nicole with a soft smile on her face. They were both seating on porch of the homestead, Nicole was smiling at whoever was taking the picture, her arm around Waverly's shoulders holding her close to her side, while Waverly was looking up at her girlfriend with a loving smile and the biggest heart eyes Wynonna ever saw.

Wynonna was happy to know that her sister had found love and was happy, even if it was with a cop. _Of all people she could have found she choose the sheriff._ She couldn't shock the irony of the situation. Her father being the sheriff before Nedley took the position. He never was a great father to her but Wynonna knew he was even worst to Waverly. She was younger and didn't know how to change that so she tried to be more present for her younger sister but she also passed a lot of her time with Willa. Like Waverly wanted to pass her time with her older sister, Wynonna wanted the same with Willa. It was the two of them against the world, until the night everything changed.

Wynonna shocked her head and resume her exploration. Her eyes stilled on an other picture. On this one she could see her aunt in a place she didn't recognized, the woman looked older and she smiled down at a baby she was holding on her lap. Wynonna looked attentively to the baby whom seemed familiar for some reason. The baby had dark short brown hair and clear blue eyes. She was smiling brightly and for some reason it's melt Wynonna's heart.

The teenager was put out of her trance be the sound of the front door opening behind her. She turn around to found the adult Wynonna entered the house with the teenage redhead. Behind them came the two Waverly. Her sister was gripping her older self's hand like her life depedended on it. Wynonna knew that Waverly had been too young to really fully understood what had happened that night, but she also knew that her sister was more smart that any other kid of her age and that she understood more that she should.

The brunette didn't came toward her young sister instead she let her explore and look around much like she did herself and see the kid relax a little after a few minutes.

The young Waverly looked at the pictures, she smiled at the picture of Wynonna herself at Shorty's. Wynonna was holing her sister tight in her arm like she was scared she desepeared if she let go. She turned to face the adult and ask «When was that?»

The second Waverly approached her with a fond smile on her face as she remembered that night. «That was a few months ago. After fighting a demon, we were separate for a moment but Wynonna and Nicole found Doc and I again and we went to celebrate at Shorty's.»

«I had a lot of hangovers in my life but the one I got the next day was legendary.» add Wynonna.

«Yeah Nicole and I weren't in a better shape either.»

«Well if I remember correctly, and believe me I wish I didn't, you sound in pretty good mood that morning.»

«Oh shut up Wynonna.» Waverly was blushing and looked away. «Anyway it was a pretty good night and Nicole decided to take a picture.»

The young Waverly started looking at the other pictures and stopped in front of the last picture her sister was looking at before they came inside. «Who is this?» She asked pointing at the baby on her aunt lap.

«Alice. Alice Michelle. She isn't here anymore.» Wynonna stared at the picture. Gus had send it to her a few months ago when Waverly and Doc were still in the garden. She had cried so hard seeing how her daughter had grown up. She already had miss so much of her daughter's life and she didn't know when or if she would see her again. Bulshar was dead but they were still demons in Purgatory, it wasn't safe for her.

«Where is she?»

«Somewhere safe, away from the Ghost river triangle.»

«Alright everyone, who want to eat?» Ask Waverly.

No one ask further questions about Alice and they all went in the kitchen where Waverly started to cook for everyone.

An hour later Nicole came into the house. She had to stay at the station longer to finished paperwork. She walked up behind Waverly who was watching the young version of herself talking excitedly with the teenage Nicole who listen to her with an amused smile while the teenage Wynonna looked bored but Waverly could see the shadow of a smile on her face at her little sister's excitement. The other Wynonna had disappeared a few minutes ago. Waverly suspect that she went to the barn with a bottle of whiskey. It was still hard for her to talk about Alice so Waverly let her be, she knew that she would come back in an hour or two.

The sheriff put her arms around her fiancé, who immediately leaned back into her, and kissed her cheek. «Where is Wynonna?»

«Out side.»

«She run away and let you do the babysitting?»

«No, she needed some time alone.»

«Why?»

«Mini me saw the picture of Alice on the wall and asked who she was.»

Nicole only nodded understanding as much as Waverly how hard it was for the heir to talk about her daughter.

The sheriff was pulled out of her through by the teenage Wynonna. «So sheriff Haught Pant I think it's time to talk.»

Nicole looked amused at the teenager before looking at Waverly who looked as amused as she was. «Am I really getting the shovel talk by a teenager?»

«It's looks like it babe.»

With a dramatic sigh, Nicole let go of her fiancé and seat in front of the kids at the kitchen table. «Alright go on.»

«I just want to know my sister's futur girlfriend better.» said Wynonna playing innocent.

«What do you want to know? »

«Do you love her?»

«More than anyone.» replied Nicole without any hesitation.

«Prove it.»

«Sorry to break it to you but I don't have to prove anything to you. Waverly is the only one I have to prove my love to and I did a pretty good job at that.»

«What make you think you're good enough for my sister?»

«I never said that I was but I do my best every day to make sure she is happy.»

Wynonna seat in silence for a moment. Nicole didn't looked away from her gaze. «Are you gonna stay when the Earp name became too much? This family is cursed literally, are you gonna through it all?»

«You don't know it because it didn't happen to you yet but I been throw against walls by demons and witches, kidnapped and drugged, bit and poison by another witch, explosed with the barn and been stabbed. I nearly died more time than I can count since I moved in Purgatory and even after all of this I wouldn't be anywhere else. The Earp name never been to much for me, only for you and Waverly. I just try to make it less hard for you two.»

Wynonna considered her words for a moment before nodding and a confortable silence fell on the group while they eat.

«Are you really getting married?» asked the young Waverly.

«Yes we are.» answered the adult one.

«Why nobody told me that girls could be with girls?» she looked at her sister.

«Why are you looking at me like that? I always tell you you could be with whoever you want.»

«But you always scare the boys who want to play with me.»

«None of them deserve you and know I will also scare every girls who came to close.»

«She's only eight.» said the teenage Nicole.

«Your point?»

«What do you think she's gonna do, runaway to Vegas and get married?»

The sheriff chocked in her water. 

«Are you alright?» ask the young Waverly.

«She doesn't really have great memories from Vegas.» said the heir when she walk in the room. «Getting drunk and wake up the next morning married to a woman she just met wasn't her idea of fun.»

«It's getting late. We had a rough day we should probably go to sleep.» Said Nicole will glaring at the oldest Earp.

«Alright so Waverly and Wynonna will sleep in Nonna's bed and Nicole on the couch.» decided Waverly.

«And where am I suppose to sleep?» ask her sister.

«In the barn.»

«Are you kicking me out of my own house?»

Waverly rolled her eyes «Why are you always so dramatic. You sleep in the barn almost everyday.»

«I can sleep in the barn.» said the teenage redhead.

«See giant red want to sleep in the barn.»

«Nonna stop you sleep in the barn and Nicole sleep in the couch.» Waverly crossed her arms challenging her sister to desagree. 

«Okay fine.» huffed Wynonna.

Waverly smiled at her sister. «Alright let find something to wear for the night. I thing I have something in my closet that could fit you.»

«I should find something in my clothes for mini me.» said Nicole. «Sorry babe but I'm not sure your clothes will fit her. I think I take an old high-school shirt here.»

«That my pj's» pouted Waverly.

«Are they always like that?» ask Wynonna to her older self.

«Every fucking day.» 


End file.
